


капризуля

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Ты совсем нас не любишь, – едва слышно шепчет Бэкхён и бросает пакет с ненавистными персиками на пол.





	капризуля

Бэкхён был капризным омегой. _Очень_ капризным. 

А Чанёль был порядочным альфой. 

А еще Бэкхён был беременным омегой, и это делало его капризнее в три раза сильнее. 

А Чанёль всё еще был порядочным альфой. 

И именно потому, что он был весь из себя такой порядочный, он и исполнял любую прихоть своего омеги без лишних вопросов и возмущений. Хотя иногда очень хотелось и спросить, и повозмущаться. Откуда вообще в голове маленького, невинного омеги брались такие глупые затеи? Временами граничащие с абсурдностью.

Бэкхён хочет покормить уточек в парке? Пожалуйста. А то, что добираться до этих уточек приходится через снежные сугробы, – это ничего.

Бэкхён хочет смотреть ужастики всю ночь напролет? Пожалуйста. А то, что у Чанёля ранним утром важная встреча с китайскими партнерами, – это ничего. 

Бэкхён хочет клубничного мороженого. Пожалуйста. А то, что ему строго-настрого запрещено есть холодное, – это ничего, он же _"совсем чуть-чуть"_. 

Бэкхён хочет съездить на выходные к родителям? Пожалуйста. Семь часов езды на автомобиле ( _"на самолете нельзя, я же беременный"_ ) не самое страшное, что случалось с Чанёлем. 

Чанёль любил своего омегу, _действительно любил_ , и потому старался ему во всем угодить. И послушно исполнял любой каприз, лишь бы его мальчику было хорошо.

И именно потому, что Чанёль весь из себя такой порядочный, он просыпается в два часа ночи, спешно одевается и идет в ближайший круглосуточный, потому что Бэкхёну захотелось клубники. Всего навсего. Это самое безобидное, что он когда-либо выдумывал.

Чанёль успевает дойти до магазина, когда его мобильный начинает настойчиво вибрировать в кармане домашних штанов. На экране высвечивается фотография улыбающегося Бэкхёна, и сердце Чанёля ухает вниз. Неужели за несколько минут с его мальчиком могло что-то случиться?

– Бэкхён? – обеспокоено зовет Чанёль, разворачиваясь назад. – Что-то случилось? – на том конце провода слышится тихий всхлип, и Чанёль со скоростью света несется обратно. 

– Что такое, малыш? – задыхаясь от быстрого бега, спрашивает он. – Что-то болит?

– Чанёль, – жалобно зовет Бэкхён, и у Чанёля от звука его голоса сжимается сердце.

_Господи, надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке_ , – думает Чанёль, пока взбегает по лестнице. – _Пожалуйста, пусть с ним всё будет в порядке_. 

– Я хочу персиков, Чанёль, – всхлипывает Бэкхён. 

Чанёль замирает посреди лестничной клетки. 

– Бэкхён, – зовет Чанёль, облегченно выдыхая. Самое главное, что с его мальчиком всё хорошо. А то, что Чанёль чуть не потерял сознание от волнения, – это ничего. – Ты же не любишь персики. 

– Хочу персиков, – Бэкхён на том конце провода уже готов расплакаться – Чанёль понимает это по голосу. 

– Хорошо, малыш, – вздыхает Чанёль, – будут тебе персики. 

И на всякий случай уточняет:

– Что-нибудь еще? – а то мало ли. 

– И крекеров, – чудо снова жалобно всхлипывает. 

– Сырных? – Бэкхён на том конце провода согласно мычит, звучно чмокает губами, изображая поцелуй, и кладет трубку.

***

Когда Чанёль возвращается домой, Бэкхён тут же выходит ему навстречу. Точнее, вываливается, словно маленький медвежонок. На нем теплая фланелевая пижама с забавными рилаккумами и мягкие собачки-тапочки, он умилительно трет глаза маленьким кулачком и сладко потягивается. 

Бэкхён так похож сейчас на того мальчика, которому Чанёль таскал свои любимые машинки в песочницу и с которым делился последним пирожным, и он поверить не может, что любит это чудо большую часть своей жизни. И что совсем скоро у них появится еще одно, совсем маленькое. 

Бэкхён шлепает "собачками" в его сторону и тянется к пакету, тут же заглядывая внутрь. Его бровки сходятся на переносице, и он переводит на Чанёля недовольный взгляд. 

– А где клубника? – хмуря брови, спрашивает он. 

– Бэхкённи, – озадаченно тянет Чанёль, – ты же захотел персиков. 

– Чанёль, – хмурится Бэкхён, крепче сжимая ручки пакета, – ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу персики. 

Высокий и сильный Чанёль съеживается под грозным взглядом своего маленького омеги.

– Но ты же сам.. – начинает оправдываться Чанёль, но его перебивает едва слышный всхлип. 

– Ты совсем нас не любишь, – едва слышно шепчет Бэкхён и бросает пакет с ненавистными персиками на пол. 

– Бэкхённи, – Чанёль шагает ему навстречу, протягивая вперед руки, но омега делает шаг назад. – Ну что ты такое говоришь?

– А то, – взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся, Бэкхён сейчас очень похож на маленького воробушка, которых так любит подкармливать во время прогулок в парке. – Первый раз в жизни нашему маленькому чего-то захотелось, а ты даже этого сделать не можешь, – он натягивает рукава и вытирает кулачком глаза, словно маленький малыш. 

Чанёль хочет поспорить, что этот "первый раз" случается каждый день, а иногда даже по несколько раз, но не решается, потому что может довести своего ранимого омегу до слез снова. У Чанёля сердце разрывается, когда его чудо плачет. И он удивлен, как до сих пор еще не умер от остановки сердца, потому что чудо в последнее время плачет слишком часто. 

_Это всё нервы_ , – успокаивает врач. – _После родов должно пройти_. 

– Ну хочешь, я сейчас сбегаю за клубникой, – предлагает Чанёль. Ему очень хочется тяжело вздохнуть, но даже это незамысловатое действие может повлечь за собой новую волну истерики, поэтому он решает воздержаться. 

– Не надо делать мне одолжений, – бурчит Бэкхён и топает на кухню, продолжая по пути тереть рукавом глаза. Пакет с персиками так и остается лежать посреди коридора. 

Чанёль понятия не имеет, идти ли ему за омегой или лучше пока оставить его в покое, чтобы не попало еще больше.

– Ты чего там встал? – недовольно спрашивает Бэкхён через минуту, высовывая взъерошенную макушку в дверной проем и завершая этим его терзания. – Сюда иди. 

Бэкхён всё еще сердится, и Чанёль не смеет ослушаться, подхватывает пакет с ненужными больше персиками и проходит на кухню. 

Бэкхён стоит у микроволновки и нетерпеливо притаптывает собачкой-тапочкой. 

Чанёль распаковывает персики, моет их и аккуратно складывает в стоящую на столе вазочку с фруктами. 

– Я хочу фруктовый салат, – подает голос Бэкхён, доставая из микроволновки стакан молока. 

Чанёль молча кивает и достает разделочную доску и нож. 

– И персики почисти, терпеть не могу эту волосатую кожицу, – морщится Бэкхён. 

Чанёль снова кивает и принимается нарезать фрукты аккуратными кубиками: Бэкхён любит, когда всё нарезано одинаково равномерно. 

Чанёль справляется с фруктами довольно быстро и перемешивает получившуюся цветную массу, заливая ее обильным количеством сливок, кидает сверху пару ягод черники и довольный полученным результатом шагает в гостиную. 

Бэкхён сидит среди горы мягких подушек в объятьях большего плюшевого бегемота, которого Чанёль подарил ему, кажется, еще на семнадцатый или восемнадцатый день рождения, закутанный в плед по самые уши, и бесцельно щелкает пультом. Нетронутый стакан молока стоит на подлокотнике, и вероятность, что Бэкхён одним неловким движением собьет его на пол, слишком велика, поэтому Чанёль аккуратно переставляет его на журнальный столик.

Омега протягивает вперед ручки, и Чанёль вкладывает в маленькие ладошки хрустальную вазочку с салатом, умиляясь детским замашкам своего любимого. 

Бэкхён вытаскивает ложку и слизывает сливки одним широким движением языка, прикрывая глаза и пачкая нос. У альфы перехватывает дыхание от этого простого движения, потому что у них не было близости несколько месяцев и, скорее всего, еще столько же не будет. 

_Я не хочу навредить малышу_ , – сказал Бэкхён, и Чанёль даже не делал попыток приставать к нему. Себе дороже. 

Бэкхён в моменты приливов бескрайней нежности целовал его сладко-сладко и иногда даже решался на кое-что большее, и Чанёлю вполне хватало и этого. Ему не хотелось лезть на стену от нехватки любимого тела, потому что вот оно, сидит рядом, мягкое и послушное, изгибающееся и плавящееся под его ладонями. Но только лишь в моменты приливов бескрайней нежности. А вот в остальные моменты это мягкое тело могло и нехило отпинать. 

Чанёль устроился рядом с омегой и стер большим пальцем сливки с чужого носика. Бэкхён, активно пережевывающий фруктовую массу, даже внимания на него не обратил. Чанёль вытащил из тонких пальчиков пульт и принялся листать каналы, пока не наткнулся на детский, по которому крутили детские сказки день и ночь. 

Бэкхён любил этот канал. Он знал все сказки наизусть и порой, устроившись в полумраке комнаты, приглушал звук и озвучивал их сам, нежно поглаживая небольшой живот. 

Чанёль любил наблюдать за ним в такие моменты: Бэкхён становился невыносимо красив. Он словно светился изнутри теплым светом, его глаза горели любовью, и весь он словно излучал волны нежности. Чанёль любил устраивать голову на его коленях и чувствовать в своих волосах ласковые тонкие пальцы. Бэкхён сбивался с повествования и начинал шептать что-то умилительно трогательное или тихо напевал колыбельную, которую они написали вдвоем специально для своего будущего малыша. 

Чанёль, глубоко ушедший в свои рассуждения, тяжело вздохнул, и Бэкхён перевел на него удивленный взгляд. 

– Ты тоже хочешь? – Бэкхён, истолковавший его печальный вздох по-своему, протянул ему ложку салата. Чанёль не стал отказываться от такой щедрости и широко открыт рот. – Мог бы и сам попросить, – пробурчал омега, пытаясь уместить кусочки фруктов в чужой ротовой полости и помогая себе пальчиками, но лишь измазал чужие губы в сливках. 

Недолго думая, Бэкхён потянулся вперед и слизал сладость с чужих губ. Чанёль довольно замурчал и принялся активно работать челюстью. Бэкхён, не отводящий от него пристального взгляда, тихонько хихикнул.

Чанёль, не переставая жевать, вопросительно приподнял брови. Омега покачал головой из стороны в сторону, а потом тихо выдал:

– Смешной такой. 

Чанёль ласково чмокнул свое чудо в румяную щеку и учтиво предложил: 

– Помассировать тебе пяточки? 

По мере того, как малыш внутри него рос, а вместе с ним рос и животик, Бэкхён стал периодически жаловаться на то, что у него болят пяточки.

_Попробуй потаскать такую тяжесть_ , – ворчал он, сидя на диване и потирая пострадавшие конечности. 

Чанёль только смеялся с него. У всех нормальных беременных поясница болит или колени. А у этого чуда пяточки. Ну везде отличился. 

За свой смех Чанёль был наказан ежедневным сеансом массажа многострадальных пяточек. Но он и не думал жаловаться: Чанёль бэкхёновские мягонькие пяточки любил и пожамкать их лишний раз был абсолютно не против. 

– Не надо, – отмахнулся Бэкхён, что было довольно странно – Чанёль не мог припомнить ни единого раза, когда он отказывался от подобной ласки. – Лучше обними меня, – омега вытащил из-за спины плюшевого бегемота и спихнул его в кресло. 

Чанёль придвинулся ближе и устроился у него за спиной, прижимая к своей груди и устраивая ладони на круглом животе. Бэкхён отложил миску с остатками салата на подлокотник и удобнее устроился в теплых объятиях, прикрывая глаза и тихонько мурлыкая. 

– Пойдем спать, – предложил Чанёль через несколько минут уютной тишины, невесомо касаясь маленькой родинки на его виске губами. 

– Отнесешь меня? – Бэкхён повернул голову и подарил ему один из своих жалостливых взглядов, после которых Чанёль не мог сказать ему "нет", даже если очень сильно хотел. Именно из-за этого взгляда Чанёль пробирался к уточкам через сугробы и позволял своему чуду есть мороженое, которое ему вообще-то нельзя. 

– Конечно, – Чанёль кивнул и аккуратно перехватил его под коленями. Бэкхён обвил его шею руками и зарылся носом в ключицы, тепло выдыхая. 

Чанёль донес его до спальни, аккуратно устроил среди многочисленных подушек и укрыл одеялом, подоткнув то со всех сторон. А следом забрался и сам. Бэкхён выпутался из одеяла и подкатился к нему под бок, крепко опутывая его своими конечностями. 

– Чанёль, – зашептал Бэкхён спустя несколько минут.

Чанёль, уже начавший погружаться в сон, вопросительно замычал.

– Ты же меня любишь?

Альфе от подобного вопроса даже спать перехотелось. 

– Бэкхён, – строго начал он, – что еще за вопросы? Конечно, люблю. _Безумно_.

– И не бросишь меня? – еще тише поинтересовался Бэкхён. 

– Малыш, ну как я тебя брошу, – мягко пожурил Чанёль. – Ты же мой, и у нас с тобой совсем скоро будет маленький. 

– И тебя не бесят мои капризы? – продолжал допытываться Бэкхён.

– Ну это же не твои капризы, а маленького, – успокоил Чанёль, мягко поглаживая его по волосам. 

– Я очень-очень тебя люблю, – внезапно всхлипнул Бэкхён, крепко вцепившись в его футболку пальчиками. – Ты же знаешь?

– Конечно, знаю, – Чанёль прижал омегу ближе и чмокнул в сладко-пахнущую макушку. 

– Я ведь на самом деле совсем не капризный, да? – с надеждой спросил Бэкхён, вытягивая шею и стараясь заглянуть Чанёлю в глаза. 

– Самую малость, – Бэкхёну совсем не нужно было знать, что Чанёль _немного_ приукрасил действительность. 

– В любом случае, после беременности это пройдет, – шепнул Бэкхён. И звучало это так, словно он пытался успокоить сам себя. 

Чанёль же в этом очень сомневался, но говорить ничего не стал: Бэкхён только успокоился, и будить в нем кусачего котенка не хотелось. 

– Спи уже, капризуля, – мягко усмехнулся Чанёль. 

– Эй, – Бэкхён обиженно пихнул его кулачком в плечо, но тут же успокоился и притих. 

А через несколько минут послышалось его тихое сопение. Он, словно маленький котенок, свернулся клубочком под боком Чанёля и тихонько сопел, по-детски сморщив носик. Чанёль невесомо поцеловал его в бархатную щечку и понял, что готов исполнить любой его каприз, лишь бы он был счастлив и вот так же спокойно сопел ему в шею по ночам.


End file.
